


Pillow Talk

by vanguardinitiate



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanguardinitiate/pseuds/vanguardinitiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow? </p><p>Lavellan asks questions with no real answers just to annoy Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**OTP QUESTION ONE:**

Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow?

“Dorian.” Lavellan whispered in Dorian's ear, poking at his side as they laid in bed together. Dorian groaned, pushing Lavellan's hand away, “Stop.”

“I have another question.” Lavellan leaned his chin on Dorian's shoulder and poked his hip again.

“Amatus—” Dorian groaned, pushing Lavellan's hand away again.

“ _Please_.” Dorian cracked open an eye and turned his head to look at his love. Lavellan had his lips pouted, staring down at Dorian with sad puppy dog eyes. Dorian huffed, pushing himself up to lean against the headboard.

“Yes?” Dorian wrapped an arm around Lavellan as he laid his head against Dorian's chest.

“What does the sun do when the moon is in the sky?”

Dorian stared down at Lavellan, confused, “ _Excuse me_?”

“Why are clouds white?”

“You're doing this to annoy me, aren't you?”

“What is the purpose of life?”

“If this is payback for—”

“Does _Swords and Shields_ have a plot besides sex on tables?” Lavellan moved away and turned his body to face Dorian.

“—Maker, _why_ are you—”

“Do plants _feel_ when you burn them while fighting?” Lavellan stared down at Dorian's hands, his head tilted.

“ _What_?”

“Oh, Creators...Does the grass scream while we _frolic_ on it?” Lavellan tried hiding his smirk as Dorian's face contorting into annoyance. Dorian picked up Lavellan's pillow and smacked him across the face with it. Lavellan fell back onto the bed, covering his face while snickering, as Dorian continued to hit him with the pillow.

“We're meeting with the King and Queen in the morning and _this_ is why you woke me up again?” Dorian held the pillow over his head to stare down at Lavellan.

“I needed to know!” Lavellan defended himself, covering a hand over his mouth to hide his amusement. Another smack. Dorian tossed the pillow aside and curled back into bed while Lavellan rubbed his forehead, a large red mark appearing over his vallaslin. Lavellan pouted, laughing, and poked Dorian on his side again, “You're a bad person.”

“I love you but if you don't go to sleep I'm kicking you out.” Dorian mumbled, pulling the covers over his head. Lavellan leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up his pillow. Once he heard a small snore from Dorian he pulled the pillow back over his head before slamming it down against his stomach. Dorian quickly sat up, glaring at Lavellan as he smirked, his eyes playfully taunting Dorian.

“You can't kick my out of my own quarters, Dorian.”

Dorian narrowed his eyes, laying back down and pulling the blanket over his head again, “I'm too tired to deal with you.” Lavellan pouted, setting the pillow back down before laying over it, his back to Dorian. Dorian sighed, rolling his eyes before turning over and pulling Lavellan to his chest.

“You're going to be the death of me.” Dorian mumbled in Lavellan's ear, burying his face in Lavellan's hair.

Lavellan smiled, “I love you too, Dorian.”

 


End file.
